Intelligent Optical Systems proposes to develop a novel, low-cost, high-reliability, high-efficiency, dual-frequency blue-green light source for automated DNA sequencers. This light source will enable the creation of sequencers that are orders of magnitude more energy-efficient, smaller, and cheaper, and -by producing illumination at more nearly optimal wavelengths-will provide higher sequencing accuracy and greater throughput, than the best current sequencers. It will have additional applications in pathology and forensics laboratories, the dental industry, and other biomedical applications. The new light source is a diode laser-pumped dual-frequency fiber Bragg grating laser with an integrated dual-frequency second harmonic generator. A double-clad optical fiber with an ytterbium-doped core and two Bragg gratings will be pumped with a diode laser at 915 men. This will simultaneously generate light at both 976 nm and 1060 nm with comparable intensities. An intracavity non-linear crystal will generate second harmonics at 488 nm and 530 nm. The resulting outputs will be very near optimum for activation of the fluorescence of the marker compounds commonly used in DNA sequencers and other genetics applications, enabling this new device to replace the large and costly argon ion lasers now used. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This new light source will make it possible to develop novel, reliable, efficient, low cost, portable instruments (including laser scanner, cytometers and DNA analyzer) that will open new markets in pathology, forensics, and related areas. This new light source will also be attractive to the dental industry for use in tooth whitening and bonding devices.